Recently, with the advance of digitally photographic technologies, various electronic devices (such as digital camera, digital video camera, notebook computer, and mobile phone) provided with a digital image-capturing element are rapidly developed and improved. There is a trend to enhance the photographic quality of the electronic devices, minimize the volume thereof, and lower the selling price thereof. Therefore, the electronic devices are more and more popular in the market.
Due to the increasing popularization of the electronic devices having the image-capturing element, consumers pay more attention to application software for processing digital images. For example, referring FIG. 1, a popular digital-project software in the market is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the digital-project software comprises a plurality of digital project templates 10, each of these digital project templates 10 is designed by professional designers according to different subjects, such as various cultures, scenes, festivals, anniversaries, and ambiances, so as to provide a suitable template having various images 11, texts 12, and a frame 13. The digital project template 10 as shown in FIG. 1 is designed according to Christmas (or New Year), wherein the frame 13 designed by the designer according thereto comprises a rectangular hollow window 131 with arc corners. Furthermore, the image 11 above the frame 13 represents celebratory flowers for decorating the frame 13, while the text 12 on a left lower part of the frame 13 shows “A Happy New Year” as blessing words of Christmas (or New Year). The electronic device screen displays an icon of the digital project template 10 for a user to click, in order to select a desired template processed by the digital-project software. In operation, the user can attach a desired image 20 to the selected template according to his/her favorite or need, so as to generate a processed project image 30, as shown in FIG. 2. Referring back FIG. 2, for some digital-project software, the user can further select to enter a paragraph of message 21 on the project image 30 for representing his/her special regards or blesses.
Generally, the user can edit and finish the project image 30 via the digital-project software on the electronic device. After this, the user will print the project image 30 by a printer. However, most of commercially personal printers only can provide insufficient printing qualities (such as color saturation and pixel resolution), so that the project image 30 printed therethrough can not completely provide the same qualities as the project image 30 showed on the display of the electronic device. As a result, there is an alternative method for the user to print the project image 30, wherein the project image 30 finished by the electronic device is firstly uploaded to a network server of a printer service provider via the Internet, and then the project image 30 will be printed by a professional high-level printer via the network server, so as to generate a digital project with higher color saturation and higher pixel resolution.
However, when the traditional electronic device uploads the project image 30 to the network server of the printer service provider, the digital project template 10, the image 20, and the message 21 in the project image 30 are integrated into an image file, and then the image file is uploaded to the network server, so that the project image 30 will be printed by the professional high-level printer via the network server. At this time, because the image file includes the digital project template 10 and the image 20, both of which have complicated content and huge data, it costs much time to upload the entire image file to the network server of the printer service provider, so that the online printing efficiency will be lowered, resulting in hardly carrying out through the online printing service.
As a result, it is important for designers and related manufacturers of online printing systems to think how to develop a method for online printing a digital project for users to speedily upload the digital project to a network server of a printer service provider when printing the digital project online, in order to substantially reduce the time of uploading the digital project online, for the purpose of efficiently enhancing the efficiency of online printing the digital project.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a method for online printing a digital project to solve the problems existing in the conventional method for online printing the digital project that only provides insufficient online printing efficiency, as described above.